Le jour où tout a basculé
by MitsukiDevil
Summary: McCree reçoit l'appel de Winston et s'en va pour le rejoindre. Or, une rencontre va faire basculer sa vie et qui sait, peut être qu'il ne reviendra pas seul au sein d'Overwatch. Rating T pour l'instant. Chapitre 3 en ligne et corrigé !
1. Chapter 1

Le jour où tout a basculé

Premier Chapitre

* * *

 _Santa Fe, nord du Nouveau Mexique, États-Unis_

* * *

 **U** n soleil de plomb surplombait Santa Fe. Parfois, on entendait le glatit d'un aigle sous forme d'écho qui brisait alors le silence qui régnait sur la ville. Fondée en 1610 par des colons espagnols, la capitale du Nouveau Mexique était notamment célèbre pour son architecture de style Pueblo. Dans un des quartier les plus pauvres de la métropole, au sein d'une maison en assez mauvais état dont les fenêtres étaient barrées par des planches de bois, vivait le héros de notre récit. Il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt grand, au teint basané, qui était assez bien bâti, qui avait des cheveux bruns, une petite barbe, des prothèses, une au bras gauche et l'autre au niveau du torse. Il était vêtu de vêtements dans les teintes marron et portait toujours un poncho rouge à motif dans un état lamentable, criblé de trous à ses extrémités. Ah oui et peut être devrions-nous ajouter, une hygiène de vie déplorable mais étant donné ses conditions de vie compliquées, il lui était difficile d'avoir une propreté exemplaire. Or, malgré le fait d'être dénué d'aménagements de type sanitaire à l'exception des toilettes, notre protagoniste disposait d'outils informatiques de bonne qualité de style ordinateur portable qu'il rechargeait lorsqu'il se rendait au centre-ville de Santa Fe. Les journées, les mois ainsi que les années s'étaient écoulées lentement mais sûrement, sans presque aucun accroc. Il y avait bien eu quelque fois où certains gang avaient voulu sa peau mais il avait toujours réussi à s'en tirer. Parfois, il devait avouer qu'il regrettait son ancienne vie et, sa vie actuelle sans pratiquement aucune adrénaline commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer. Cependant, un jour, alors qu'il revenait du centre de la métropole, lorsqu'il attendait que son ordinateur charge, il reçu un dossier assez étrange et attendit d'être rentré chez lui pour l'examiner. Il s'installa comme il pouvait dans sa lugubre demeure et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un fichier vidéo. En regardant le nom de l'expéditeur, le cowboy crut qu'il avait mal lu. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la vidéo et l'écouta avec attention.

« _**Message à tout les agents d'Overwatch !**_ »

Winston ! Ce vieux singe était toujours sur pattes ? A la vue de son air agité et sérieux, McCree comprit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à transmettre.

« _**L'opinion a considéré qu'il valait mieux se passer de nos services. Nous avons même été qualifié**_ _ **s**_ _ **de criminels ce qui a pulvérisé notre famille. Mais regardez autour de vous, nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés ! Nous devons passer à l'action ! Nous pouvons influer sur le cours des choses ! Le monde a besoin que nous l'aidions, plus que jamais. Vous vous joignez à moi ? ***_ »

La vidéo finie, McCree ne sut quoi penser de ce message. Quelque part, il avait une envie presque folle de partir de Santa Fe car ses journées étaient interminables. Mais d'un autre côté, rejoindre de nouveau Overwatch impliquerait faire face à son passé. Il jeta un oeil à son bras gauche, il se souvint de comment il l'avait perdu. Il avait mit du temps à s'en remettre et à s'habituer à sa prothèse ; surtout, il n'oubliait pas le nombre de cauchemars qu'il avait fait et le nombre de douleurs fantômes qu'il avait ressentis. Seulement, excepté cela, il n'avait que de bons souvenirs au sein de l'organisation. Alors c'était décidé, il allait rejoindre ses anciens camarades, il allait une fois de plus rendre la justice et sauver le monde. Simple et efficace, le message de Winston venait de raviver quelque chose en notre chasseur de primes. Même s'il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un héros, Jesse, lorsqu'il était membre d'Overwatch, ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien entouré. Il devait avouer que cela lui manquait de ne pas faire les cent coups avec Fareeha, la fille d'un de ses anciens supérieurs, Ana qui avait été comme une mère de substitution ; ou bien encore, emmerder son boss, Gabriel Reyes. Ce dernier était celui qui lui manquait le plus. Il lui avait sauvé la vie en lui proposant d'intégrer Blackwatch, il avait pris soin de lui lorsqu'il avait perdu son bras gauche et surtout, il lui avait permis de devenir quelqu'un de bien. Or, son ancien boss avait aussi essayé de le tuer, il y a quelque temps et ça, McCree avait encore du mal à digérer cela en plus de sa nouvelle apparence. Il ne semblait plus être humain et le cowboy se maudissait de ne pas l'avoir écarté à temps de cette maudite sorcière qui répondait au nom de Moira. Depuis qu'elle avait intégré la division des opérations secrètes d'Overwatch, Jesse ainsi que Genji n'avaient cessé de se méfier d'elle et de ses expériences. Si seulement il avait réagit plus tôt, il n'en serait peut-être pas là. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des remords, ce qui était fait était fait, il devait regarder devant lui et accepter le fait que celui qui l'avait formé, était devenu son ennemi. Il se secoua, ressortit son fameux Peacekeeper du placard ainsi que ses bombes aveuglantes. N'ayant pas beaucoup de biens, il ne prit que ses armes et partit de son logis sans le regarder une dernière fois, ne le regrettant pas le moins du monde. Néanmoins, McCree aurait dû regarder derrière lui avant de partir, par simple mesure de précaution ...

* * *

Non loin du mercenaire aux allures de cowboy, dans un bar situé au cœur de Santa Fe, un inconnu prenait le temps de siroter son breuvage préféré. Il n'était jamais venu aux États-Unis et c'était la première fois qu'il visitait un pays différent du sien. Cet étranger ne passait pas inaperçu avec son look original composé d'un pantalon cargo bleu orné d'un dragon jaune, cousu sur le derrière, d'un manteau épais noir avec des motifs asiatiques ainsi que des chaussures de marches. Il avait les cheveux noir, rasés sur les côtés et montés en une queue de cheval avec une mèche qui descendait sur le côté droit de son visage. Il était parfaitement bien rasé et arborait des piercings au niveau de l'arête du nez ainsi qu'aux oreilles, en argent. La plupart du temps, il arborait un visage sans expression notable mais qui paraissait sérieux, voire même arrogant. Du fait de ses actes commis dans le passé, il devait réussir à se pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait et en voyageant dans le monde, il espérait perfectionner ses techniques de mercenaire en plus d'oublier les fantômes du passé. Depuis le Japon, qui était son pays d'origine, il transportait avec lui, un sac de sport bleu, assez large dont on ignorait la contenance. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que l'homme ne s'en servirait qu'en cas de besoin nécessaire, c'est-à-dire si quelqu'un tenait à s'en prendre à lui ou à la vie des autres qui l'entouraient.

Alors qu'il allait déposer son choko (petite coupe à saké) sur ses lèvres, des cris déchirèrent l'ambiance conviviale du bar. Ils avaient l'air de venir de l'extérieur et l'étranger lâcha sa coupe pour aller voir ce qui se tramait hors de la taverne. Les gens étaient affolés, courraient dans tout les sens en criant, et le vagabond cru comprendre ce qui les effrayait. Il vit une nuée noire flotter dans les airs et qui s'arrêta pile devant un homme à terre qui se tenait le bras droit. Ce dernier avait également l'air d'être blessé à la jambe droite. Le flux noir dissipé, le voyageur fut prit d'une stupeur en voyant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une créature qui ne devait plus rien avoir d'humain apparut à la place de la nuée noire ; un individu vêtu entièrement de noir pointait l'homme blessé avec ses deux fusils à pompe. A ses yeux, c'était le bon moment de sortir le contenu de son sac, et il s'exécuta. Il sortit un arc ainsi que des flèches et en pointa une vers le sombre criminel en s'exclamant :

« **Quel déshonneur ! Tu oses d'attaquer à quelqu'un de blessé ?!** »

Le tueur détourna immédiatement son regard vers lui et le voyageur put voir son adversaire de face. Son visage était recouvert d'un masque qui faisait penser à un crâne. Assez robuste, l'être noir était en réalité plutôt effrayant. Il délaissa le blessé et se concentra sur sa nouvelle cible.

« **L'honneur** **semble** **être une chose très importante pour toi, Hanzo Shimada** »

Le dénommé prit une expression surprise pendant l'espace d'un instant mais ne se déconcentra pas pour autant.

« **Comment connais-tu mon nom ?**

 **-** **Talon a plusieurs fois tenter de te rallier à sa cause mais tu as toujours refusé, j'ai entendu parler de toi et de ton passé, tu semble être quelqu'un d'intéressant et qui a du potentiel, tu devrais nous rejoindre** »

 **-** **Vous devez être durs d'oreille dans votre organisation, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous rejoindrai pas !** »

\- **C'est bien dommage pour toi, ça m'aurait épargné de te …** »

Le criminel ne termina pas sa phrase car un coup de feu retenti et aussitôt, il sentit une vive douleur dans le dos. L'homme blessé était parvenu à lui tirer dessus et l'archer en profita pour décocher une flèche qui atterrit dans le bras gauche de son adversaire. Sous le coup de la douleur, il lâcha ses deux fusils à pompe et se mit à genoux. Il jeta un regard qui se voulait menaçant au dénommé Hanzo et s'exclama avant de disparaître :

« **Nous nous reverrons, Shimada et cette fois, ta réponse aura intérêt à être positive, sinon, la mort s'emparera de toi** »

Il disparut dans une nuée noire, comme il était apparut. Parti, Hanzo se précipita vers le blessé et s'aperçut qu'il avait aussi une apparence plutôt atypique. Il ressemblait à un cowboy mais surtout, il semblait assez mal au point.

« **Comment te sens-tu ?** »

Le japonais ne parvenait pas à voir le visage de son allié à cause de son chapeau. Il semblait s'agir d'un homme plutôt mûr, dans ses âges.

« **Sais-tu pourquoi il s'en ait pris à toi ?** » demanda-t-il dans l'espérance d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

De son côté, McCree avait sacrément mal à la tête. Il ne savait plus où il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait été aidé par quelqu'un et que la même personne se tenait près de lui. Elle lui posait des questions mais il était incapable d'y répondre. Il sentait que le noir l'envahissait de plus en plus et avant qu'il ne tombe dans le néant, Hanzo l'entendit murmurer :

« **…** **Gabe…** »

L'archer décida de s'occuper du cowboy et il commença par le prendre avec lui pour l'emmener dans sa chambre d'hôtel où il allait pouvoir procéder aux soins de premiers secours. Le japonais se demandait bien ce que ce terroriste faisait ici et surtout, pourquoi il avait attaqué cet homme en particulier et pas un autre. Quelque chose lui disait que ces deux-là étaient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre et Hanzo espérait vraiment en savoir plus sur le blessé ainsi que sur le criminel, en espérant que son allié se réveille rapidement ...

* * *

 _A suivre_

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! Bon, cela va faire très longtemps que je n'ai pas écris donc je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ça vaut. Il y a sans doute (et c'est même sûr) des fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe, veuillez m'excuser pour ces désagréments … aussi, vous pouvez me donner des avis ainsi que des conseils afin de m'améliorer, tout cela dans la gentillesse bien évidemment !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et peut être à la prochaine et un grand merci **Cao dreams in books** pour la correction ! _

_Chu ~_

 ** _PS : * message de Winston dans la vidéo " Réveil " de Overwatch. Overwatch appartient à Blizzard, seule l'histoire m'appartient._**


	2. Chapter 2

Le jour où tout a basculé

* * *

Deuxième chapitre

* * *

 _Il était seul dans le désert. Le soleil cognait et était haut dans le ciel. Une légère brise faisait virevolter son poncho. Il regardait droit devant lui, le sable s'étendait à perte de vue. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à part lui. Était-il mort ? Était-ce cela le Paradis ? Eh bien, si c'était le cas, sa vie dans l'au-delà promettait d'être fort amusante. Seulement, un détail d'une certaine envergure faisait que cet endroit ne pouvait être le Paradis. Une silhouette était apparue soudainement non loin devant lui et il ne la connaissait que trop bien avec ses habits noirs, son masque faisant penser à un crâne et ses deux fusils. Le cowboy le regarda avec un air de défi. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait ignorer la douleur qui lui brûlait la poitrine. Se retrouver devant était atrocement douloureux. Le voir sous cette forme était un véritable cauchemar. Le plus choquant, peut être, était de le voir pointer ses deux armes sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu changer à ce point ; au point de vouloir le tuer alors que c'était lui qui lui avait donné une seconde chance. Par réflexe, McCree mit la main sur la poignée de son pacificateur et fixa les moindres gestes de son adversaire. Un virevoltant passa entre eux deux et, un aigle glatit. On aurait pu se croire dans une scène d'un western futuriste. Alors qu'il allait sortir son pistolet, l'homme en noir déclara :_

 _« **Je t'ai appris tout ce que je sais** »_

 _Jesse resta paralysé en entendant ces mots. Sa main droite tremblait et alors qu'il allait répondre, son assaillant appuya sur la détente. L'impact violent de la balle frappant son torse le fit tomber à la renverse, le sable irritant la plaie, et cela était si douloureux ; pouvait-on encore souffrir même après la mort ? Alors que le noir commençait à envahir son champ de vision, il vit le terroriste penché vers lui et, malgré le masque morbide, il sentit le regard dédaigneux de son ancien mentor peser sur lui._

Or, il crut voir une sorte d'ange, plutôt original il fallait l'avouer, apparaître à la place du visage du terroriste. Le petit être avait le visage d'un homme mature, aux cheveux noirs, à la barbe extrêmement bien taillée et qui avait des piercings au niveau du nez. Ses ailes ne ressemblaient en aucun cas à celles d'oiseaux mais plutôt identiques aux dragons. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui et McCree s'aperçut qu'il paraissait inquiet. Allait-il l'emmener avec lui dans un monde meilleur, là où aucun terroriste n'essayerait t'attenter à sa vie et où il pourrait retrouver son ancienne vie au sein d'Overwatch ? Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, le petit ange ne l'emmena pas ailleurs mais lui toucha gentiment le front. Le cowboy cru sentir le contact de la main de l'être imaginaire sur lui mais cette pression lui paraissait lourde pour une aussi petite main. Néanmoins, le petit homme semblait s'effacer progressivement et pour une raison inconnue, Jesse ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse seul, entrain de s'éteindre. Mais, l'ange le quitta pour de bon, se noyant dans le noir qui emplit une fois de plus son champ de vision. Une autre pression tira McCree de son inconscience. Elle ressembla à s'y méprendre à celle que l'ange lui avait fait. Il était donc vraiment mort ? Une autre pression avec quelque chose d'humide le rendait perplexe sur sa situation. Avec une certaine difficulté, il ouvrit les yeux péniblement avant de les refermer aussitôt, la lumière l'ayant aveuglé. Il retenta de les rouvrir, aussi lentement que la première fois et parvint, cette fois, à les maintenir ouvert, même s'il peinait un peu. S'il avait réussir à ouvrir les yeux cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas mort. C'était déjà ça or, il ignorait où est-ce qu'il se trouvait à présent.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui, qu'il était allongé sur un lit plutôt confortable, fallait l'admettre et qu'un linge humide lui recouvrait le front, d'où cette sensation humide qu'il avait sentit en sortant de l'inconscience. L'endroit était plutôt calme, seul le son d'eau qui coulait parvint à ses oreilles. Avec une certaine lenteur, il parvint à se redresser et commença à observer les alentours. A priori, il devait se trouver dans une chambre d'hôtel. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait été dans un endroit aussi propre et pourvu de matériels fonctionnels. La pièce était plutôt grande, bien organisée et possédait une salle de bain annexe où celui qui l'avait ramené, semblait occupe à en juger par le bruit qui en sortait et qui seul brisait le silence. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son visage, ni de la façon dont il avait pu le tirer des griffes de Reaper, mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. En observant la pièce avec un peu plus d'attention, il aperçut sa ceinture, avec ses grenades et son pacificateur, qui reposait sur une chaise en compagnie d'un sac de sport bleu assez imposant. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir.

En attendant de faire connaissance avec son sauveur, il voulut prendre un cigare dans sa poche de pantalon mais une vive douleur au bras droit, qui le fit grimacer, l'en empêcha. Il observa son membre et s'aperçut qu'un bandage entourait entièrement son coude, et que du sang tachait le morceau de tissu.

 **«** **Vraiment génial… »** dit-il exaspéré.

Ne pouvant fumer pour patienter, il prit donc l'initiative de se lever. Or lorsqu'il voulut plier son genou droit, la même douleur le prit.

 **« De mieux en mieux,** grommela t-il **, cette enflure m'a bien amoché… »**

McCree soupira. Il ne pouvait rien faire, à part peut-être se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la personne qui se trouvait dans la salle d'à côté.

* * *

Hanzo coupa l'eau et attrapa une serviette avant de sortir de la cabine de douche. Il se sécha rapidement et enroula le morceau de tissu autour de la taille. Ses cheveux gouttant encore, il les enroula dans une autre serviette et les essora avant de placer le tissu sur ses épaules. Il jeta un œil dans le miroir avant d'ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le cowboy était réveillé. Ce dernier tourna directement son regard vers lui et le fixa. Il paraissait assez déboussolé et fatigué, mais au moins, il était revenu à lui. L'archer s'avança doucement sans le quitter du regard.

 **« Comment te sens-tu maintenant ? »**

Avant de répondre, Jesse observa son interlocuteur de la tête aux pieds. Il s'agissait bien d'un homme plutôt d'origine asiatique selon lui, il possédait un tatouage impressionnant qui lui recouvrait tout le bras gauche ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son buste. Son regard ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, mis à part la couleur de ses yeux que McCree trouvait magnifique. Il devait l'avouer, il le trouvait vraiment bien foutu. Cela faisait quelques instants que le silence régnait entre les deux hommes et l'archer commençait à se demander si le blessé n'avait pas perdu l'usage de la parole. Il avait bien remarqué que ce dernier n'avait cessé de le « déshabiller » du regard et cela le gênait affreusement, d'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui.

« **Aurais-tu perdu ta langue cowboy ? Je t'ai posé une question et j'aimerai recevoir une réponse"**

Cela permit au moins de faire sortir l'autre homme de ses pensées.

" **Scuse-moi, tu disais ?** Demanda McCree en croisant le regard de son interlocuteur.

 **\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu faire grand-chose pour apaiser tes douleurs mais un médecin devrait venir très bientôt.**

 **\- J'vais… plutôt bien, merci. Je crois que j'te dois une fière chandelle. C'est quoi ton nom ? »**

L'archer hésita un peu à le lui révéler, mais il décida de prendre le risque.

 **« Hanzo.**

 **\- Juste Hanzo ?**

 **\- Oui. Et toi ?**

 **\- On m'appelle McCree. Jesse McCree.**

 **\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.**

 **\- Moi aussi. Dis-moi, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?**

 **\- De quel ordre ?**

 **\- J'aimerai fumer un cigare mais je ne peux pas en attraper un avec mon bras mécanique parce qu'ils sont dans ma poche droite de pantalon. Tu pourrais… »**

Jesse n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa requête que déjà, l'archer faisait le tour du lit pour accéder à l'endroit où se trouvait les précieux cigares du cowboy. Il sortit la boîte de la poche et prit un bâton brun qu'il tendit à McCree.

 **«** **Très urbain, j'te remercie partenaire,** répliqua Jesse en esquissant un sourire.

 **\- Tu as du feu ?** lui demanda aussitôt Hanzo.

 **\- C'est-à-dire que..."** répondit l'américain plutôt embarrassé.

L'archer soupira d'exaspération. Il alla jusqu'à son manteau, posé sur la chaise où tout les gadgets du chasseur de primes reposaient, et saisit son briquet. Il revint auprès du cowboy et lui alluma son cigare.

 **«** **Merci bien !** **Ç** **a m'avait manqué !** s'exclama McCree, tirant ensuite une longue bouffée.

 **\- Cela fait si longtemps que tu n'as pas fumé ?** Demanda Hanzo.

 **\- Plutôt oui, disons que je n'avais pas forcément les moyens de m'acheter ce qu'il fallait et que j'en avais gardé quelques-uns pour des moments, genre, critiques.**

 **\- Je vois… je vais me préparer pour aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger, tu as une préférence ?**

 **\- Non pas vraiment même si pour être honnête, j'aimerai bien mangé japonais, ça va faire longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un repas de ce type ».**

Hanzo eut un léger malaise. Il ignora si McCree l'avait perçu, mais entendre quelque chose qui se rapportait au Japon le rendait plutôt nerveux même s'il parvenait à le dissimuler.

 **« Je vais tâcher de nous trouver ça. Pendant que je serai parti, un médecin viendra te soigner.**

 **\- Okay, juste une question avant que tu ne partes…**

 **\- Oui, de quoi il s'agit ?**

 **\- Le… le doc qui va venir, c'est pas une femme rassure-moi ? »**

L'archer sentit que Jesse s'était tendu et s'empressa de lui demander ce qui le mettait dans cet état-là.

 **« Tu as un problème avec les médecins ?**

 **\- En général non. Excepté lorsqu'il s'agit d'une rousse aux allures de sorcière maléfique…"**

Hanzo se demanda à qui il faisait allusion il préféra ne pas lui poser de questions pour le moment.

 **"Je vois. La secrétaire que j'ai eu au téléphone m'a parlé d'un homme, donc ça va aller non ?**

 **\- Oui… enfin j'espère.**

 **\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et puis s'il ose lever la main sur toi, il peut faire adieu à la somme que je lui avais promis pour le déplacement et les soins.**

 **\- Okay ».**

Hanzo prit ses affaires et délaissa le cowboy pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bain. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et prit son sac avant de jeter un dernier regard à McCree qui fumait et qui semblait absent. L'archer, par perspicacité, comprit que lui aussi avait connu des tâches sombres dans le passé. Il ne s'attarda pas davantage et sortit de la chambre, à la quête de leur dîner.

Peu de temps après le départ d'Hanzo, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Jesse autorisa le visiteur à entrer. Il s'agissait du docteur et c'était bien d'un homme. Il semblait plutôt âgé mais il avait un visage plutôt sympathique et McCree perçut un certain accent espagnol dans sa voix. Il se présenta comme être le docteur Álvarez et posa certaines questions au blessé afin de le mettre en confiance. Bien sûr, Jesse ne lui révéla pas sa vraie identité, il se donna le nom de Jones Martinez et expliqua au médecin qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus par des membres d'un gang qui l'avaient confondu avec un de leurs contact. Son histoire semblait marcher, le docteur observa ses blessures et lui annonça que le retirement des balles allait être très douloureux, même si il sera sous morphine. Avec un peu de stress, McCree fixa l'aiguille que tenait Álvarez et grimaça lorsqu'il la sentit entrer dans sa peau.

Il commença lentement à se sentir bien, même très bien et le médecin en profita pour retirer les corps étrangers. Cela prit moins de temps que prévu. Jesse était dans un autre monde lorsque le docteur partit. Il avait maintenant des pansements corrects et avec quelques jours de repos, il pourrait de nouveau bouger normalement.

De son côté, Hanzo ramenait le dîner et espérait qu'à son retour, McCree aille mieux et qu'il puisse enfin en savoir plus sur lui et son passé…

* * *

 _A suivre…_

Pffiou ! Chapitre 2 terminé ! Je tiens à remercier _**nta**_ et _**Cao dreams in books**_ pour les reviews, et surtout pour les conseils apportés. Je remercie aussi, une fois de plus, _**Cao dreams in books**_ pour la correction ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Sur ce, à la prochaine !

Chu


	3. Chapter 3

Le jour où tout a basculé

* * *

Troisième chapitre

* * *

Trouver de quoi manger pour ce soir ne fut pas compliqué pour Hanzo. Santa Fe regorgeait de restaurants en tout genre. Bien sûr, l'archer avait pris un menu japonais pour satisfaire McCree et il en avait profité pour prendre quelques spécialités de la région. Il espérait que le cowboy allait mieux et qu'il pourrait enfin en savoir plus sur lui. Qui sait, peut-être avait-il sauvé un malfaiteur. Hanzo devait admettre que cet homme n'avait pas le profil pour être dans les mauvais coups. N'empêche que comme on le disait souvent, l'habit ne faisait pas le moine, et Hanzo n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver lié à un problème qui ne le concernait pas. Pour le moment, il cessa d'y penser et prit le chemin du retour avec deux sacs. Alors qu'il allait emprunter la rue de l'hôtel, il aperçut des omnics menaçants de couleur rouge et blanche. Il se colla aussitôt contre le mur perpendiculaire à sa rue de destination et se mit à espionner les robots. Il semblait rechercher quelqu'un ; l'un d'eux était en train de coller des affiches de recherche et Hanzo se demandait de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Les tas de ferraille se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui et il parvint à s'engouffrer dans une petite ruelle pour leur échapper. Au moment où ils longeaient la cachette de l'archer, ayant caché la moitié de sa tête dans le col de sa veste, Hanzo n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître le symbole qu'ils arboraient. Les robots appartenaient à Talon, l'organisation terroriste dont certains membres ne cessaient de le harceler pour qu'il les rejoigne. Évidemment, le japonais avait toujours refusé leurs offres. Il était hors de question que l'empire Shimada renaisse. Il faisait de son mieux pour faire une croix sur le passé et il n'avait aucune envie de revenir au Japon et surtout à Hanamura, cela lui était trop douloureux. Aussi, il entendit un brin de conversation entre les omnics :

 **« Tu penses qu'un jour Reaper réussira à coincer l'imbécile qui joue aux cowboys ?**

 **\- Sûrement. Enfin avec les affiches que l'on a collées je pense qu'il sera bientôt entre ses mains.**

 **\- Et puis, il y a Shimada aussi, tu penses qu'il nous rejoindra ?**

 **\- Aucune idée. Même Widowmaker n'a pas réussi à le convaincre de venir parmi nous, même si elle lui garantissait que Talon lui rendrait la totalité de son empire.**

 **\- Il n'aura que des avantages s'il nous rejoindra, je ne comprends pas ce type.**

 **\- Moi non plus. Continuons plutôt de traquer le cowboy, nous nous occuperons de Shimada plus tard »**

Les deux robots s'éloignèrent de l'archer et ce dernier attendit quelques instants avant de sortir de sa cachette. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil des deux côtés de la rue avant de sortir de la sombre ruelle et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'hôtel. Or, il se souvint que les robots avaient collé des affiches non loin du bâtiment et il s'empressa d'aller voir ce qu'elles contenaient. Au vu de leur conversation, Hanzo ne fut pas surpris de voir une affiche avec en gros titre « RECHERCHÉ MORT OU VIF » et en dessous, le visage de l'homme qu'il avait sauvé. Discrètement, il prit une des feuilles et la mit dans une de ses poches de veste afin de la montrer à McCree plus tard. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans l'hôtel, le docteur Álvarez en sortit et Hanzo, pressé, alla à sa rencontre.

 **«** **Comment va-t-il ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **\- Votre ami va bien, il est toujours sous morphine à l'heure actuelle et j'ai pu lui retirer les balles,** répondit le médecin. **I** **l lui faudra néanmoins quelques jours de repos »**

Hanzo craignait cela. Avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre au sujet du cowboy, rester dans les parages n'était pas une très bonne idée. McCree ne s'était pas encore remis de ses blessures et Talon était à sa recherche. Il ignorait où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient aller pour passer inaperçu mais pour le moment, rester la nuit dans la chambre d'hôtel paraissait et était la meilleure solution.

 **«** **Combien de jours pensez-vous qu'il ait besoin pour totalement se rétablir ?** Demanda l'archer, soucieux.

 **\- Je dirais plusieurs jours, voire même une semaine.** **L** **es blessures ne se referment malheureusement pas en un claquement de doigts, Monsieur. Aussi, si vous aviez prévu de partir de Santa Fe d'ici demain, je pense que vous pouvez annuler, votre camarade ne parviendra pas à marcher correctement** **et se fatiguera très rapidement** , annonça le docteur navré.

 **\- Je vois. Je vous remercie pour tout. Voilà votre argent** , déclara Hanzo en tendant un petite liasse de billets.

 **\- Je vous remercie Monsieur. Passez une bonne soirée et prenez soin de votre ami ».**

L'archer hocha la tête et délaissa le médecin pour se rendre à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il y découvrit un McCree allongé sur le lit et qui paraissait parti loin, très loin (dans la quatrième galaxie). Il posa ses sacs de repas sur le bureau avant de se rapprocher de lui.

 **« Comment vas-tu maintenant ? »**

Jesse mit un certain à comprendre que quelqu'un lui parlait et après un moment qui parut une éternité pour Hanzo, il se décida à lui jeter un regard. Il le détailla de la tête au pieds et poussa un sifflement d'exclamation.

 **« Oh Hanzo !** s'exclama-t-il **. T'ai-je déjà dit que je te trouvais plutôt canon ? »**

Hanzo ne sut où se mettre. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il était affreusement gêné et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se retint de le frapper ; il se répéta en lui-même que ce n'était pas le vrai McCree qui parlait, que c'était l'effet de la morphine et qu'il reviendrait normal plus tard dans la soirée. Enfin, il l'espérait. Pour l'heure, il délaissa le cowboy dans son délire et s'occupa de son repas. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et commença à manger. A peine eut-il mit une tapas sur ses lèvres que Jesse s'écria :

 **« J'ai faim moi aussi, Hanzo… »**

L'archer fit de son mieux pour paraître calme et déposa doucement sa nourriture avant d'aller prendre le paquet où se trouvait le fameux plat japonais de McCree. Il le déposa à côté de lui en espérant pouvoir être enfin tranquille pour savourer son repas. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur le cowboy qui lui demanda aussitôt :

 **« J'pourrais avoir des couverts ?**

 **\- Les baguettes ne te suffisent pas ? »** Demanda Hanzo qui commençait à être à bout de nerfs.

McCree mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre.

 **« J'sais pas comment m'en servir… »**

L'archer laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Heureusement, dans son menu à tendances plutôt mexicaines se trouvait une fourchette et s'empressa de la donner au chasseur de primes.

 **« Merci, partenaire. »**

Allait-il enfin pouvoir manger tranquillement et en silence ? Hanzo mordit (enfin) dans une tapas. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la dévorer en plus des trois autres qu'il y avait dans le paquet. Il s'attaqua ensuite à une petite barquette de chili con carne qu'il trouva assez bon. Enfin, en boisson, il avait pris une Bohemia, une bière maltée, douce et un peu sucré. De son côté, McCree mangeait en silence son plat japonais composé de yakitori, de quelques sushi et de tamagoyaki (omelette roulée salée et sucrée). Son repas était accompagné d'une petite bouteille d'alcool de riz. En goûtant cette mixture, il ne put s'empêcher de tiquer après avoir avalé une gorgée.

 **« C'est pas mal comme boisson mais rien ne vaut un bon bourbon pure malt »**

Hanzo lui jeta un regard avant de lui demander :

 **« Au quel McCree je parle là ?**

 **\- Au seul et unique... non sérieusement, je pense que les effets de la morphine se sont atténués. Enfin je crois...,"** répondit le cowboy, la tête dans sa main mécanique.

Le Japonais sauta de joie intérieurement. C'était un bon début.

 **« Tu penses pouvoir te lever un peu ?**

 **\- Je pense que c'est faisable, oui »** répondit Jesse.

Hanzo se débarrassa de leurs détritus avant d'aider le cowboy à se mettre en position assise sur le bord du lit. Bien que qu'il ne soit plus sous l'emprise de la morphine, Hanzo voyait à quel point tous ces événements avaient fatigué McCree. Il hésita donc à lui révéler ce qu'il avait récemment appris lorsqu'il revenait des courses, il avait peur que cela ne le dépite encore plus. Cependant, il ne voulait en aucun cas lui mentir, il en allait de la vie du cowboy, et il lui proposa d'aller fumer au bord de la fenêtre ; ce que le chasseur de primes ne refusa pas, bien au contraire. Avant de se lever, il retira son chapeau et parvint, avec peine, à sortir un de ses cigares.

C'était la première fois que Hanzo voyait McCree sans son fameux couvre-chef et il devait avouer qu'il trouvait l'américain plutôt bel homme. Il n'avait beau le connaître que depuis quelques heures, l'archer avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse le trouver assez attirant. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue qui agissait ainsi. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de fumer une cigarette en compagnie du cowboy afin de pouvoir parler franchement avec lui. Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre et lui alluma son cigare avant de faire jaillir la flamme de son briquet sur sa tige. Il tira longuement, expulsa la fumée et commença la conversation.

 **« Je sais que tu es assez fatigué mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose »**

 **«** **De quoi s'agit-il, partenaire ?** demanda-t-il.

Hanzo garda sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et sortit l'affiche qu'il avait arraché du mur lorsqu'il revenait à l'hôtel. Il la tendit à Jesse qui la prit avec son bras mécanique. A ce moment-là, le japonais vit le visage du cowboy s'assombrir et l'affiche finir en boule dans la main de McCree.

 **« Talon hein ? Ils me cherchent ?**

 **\- Je le crains** , répondit l'archer. **Le mieux serait de partir de Santa Fe le plus vite possible** , proposa-t-il.

 **\- Et pour aller où ?** Demanda McCree.

 **\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…,** avoua Hanzo.

 **-** **É** **coute, j'ai passé environ cinq ans à** **les fuir** **en restant ici, planqué dans une maison à l'abandon, on peut très bien rester quelques jours avant de plier bagages** , déclara le cowboy.

 **-** **Et que ferons-nous lorsqu'ils nous auront trouvé ? Je te signale que tu n'es pas opérationnel …** , fit remarquer l'archer.

 **\- Certes, mais toi tu l'es…**

 **\- Qui te dis que je te protégerai, quitte à en mourir ?**

 **\- Il me semble que tu m'as sauvé des griffes d'un terroriste qui menaçait de te tirer dessus… tu aurais pu ne pas le faire mais pourtant tu t'es exécuté… »**

Hanzo allait ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. Sa cigarette s'était totalement consumée entre temps, contrairement au cigare de Jesse sur lequel ce dernier tira une bouffée. Une sorte de malaise s'installa entre les deux hommes et aucun ne voulu reprendre la parole. Ils regardaient tout les deux le ciel qui commençait à être recouvert d'étoiles. Un vent frais fit virevolter leurs cheveux et sur un accord commun, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Alors que le silence régnait encore, Hanzo, curieux, demanda :

 **« McCree, quelle était ce… cette chose qui t'a attaqué ? »**

L'archer vit le chasseur de primes baisser la tête. Comme il s'y attendait, Jesse resta muet. Ce dernier s'assit sur le lit et continua de fixer le sol. Aussitôt, Hanzo s'en voulu de lui avoir poser cette question. Cela lui avait fait resurgir de mauvais souvenirs.

 **« Excuse-moi, cette question était inappropriée, je me demandais juste… »**

Le cowboy releva vivement la tête et lança un regard noir à son acolyte qui fut troublé en croisant la lueur menaçante de ses yeux.

« **On va être clair dès le début, partenaire. Tu m'as sauvé la mise et je t'en remercie mais, je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour que je te dévoile mon passé**. **Je pense que tu es assez malin pour comprendre.**

 **\- Oui, je comprends** , répondit simplement Hanzo. **Bon, je pense que nous avons tout les deux besoin de repos, je te laisse le lit** , déclara-t-il.

 **\- Merci mais... où vas-tu dormir ?** Demanda McCree.

 **\- Je vais aller voir s'il est possible d'avoir un matelas dépliable à la réception, tu peux prendre une douche pendant ce temps** , proposa l'archer.

 **\- Pas de refus, merci encore Hanzo.**

 **\- Je t'en prie ».**

Les deux hommes échangèrent un hochement de tête avant que le japonais quitte la pièce. McCree se dirigea, comme il le pouvait, vers la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma. Cela faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de douche ; c'était limite s'il avait oublié la sensation de l'eau qui coule sur la peau. Il s'empressa donc de quitter ses vêtements, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal. Il retira son bras métallique en dernier et ouvrit l'eau chaude avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Jesse pouvait enfin se détendre et essayer de ne penser à rien. Le simple fait de sentir l'eau tomber parvenait à le soulager de toutes ses tensions. Il profita au maximum de cet instant de détente tandis que Hanzo revenait avec ce dont il avait besoin pour dormir. En entrant dans la chambre, l'archer profita que McCree soit dans l'autre pièce pour installer son lit de fortune. Il testa la qualité du matelas qu'il jugea passable puis alla chercher son sac bleu, qui contenait son arc et ses flèches. Il sortit ces dernières et les examina une par une pour confirmer leur éventuelle utilisation. Au même moment où il regardait son dernier projectile, Jesse sortit de la salle de bain, habillé seulement d'une serviette autour de la taille. Hanzo rangea ses armes dans son sac et jeta un coup d'œil au cowboy, désormais propre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi musclé, son espèce de plastron masquait tout son torse lorsqu'il était habillé. De l'eau s'échappait encore de ses cheveux et de petites gouttelettes tombaient avant de glisser le long de son torse. Hanzo paraissait ébahi devant cette vue et un toussotement qui venait du chasseur de primes le ramena à la réalité.

 **« J'sais que je suis plutôt bien foutu mais c'est peut être pas une raison pour me fixer autant »**

Gêné, l'archer détourna aussitôt son regard tout en essayant de masquer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

 **« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, stupide cowboy ! »** s'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras.

McCree esquissa un sourire.

« **Tu es mignon quand tu boudes** , déclara-t-il, amusé du comportement de son acolyte.

 **\- Je ne boude pas !** Répliqua Hanzo en lui lançant un regard qui se voulait menaçant.

 **\- Mais bien sûr »**

Le cowboy garda le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignit le lit. Il commença par s'y asseoir doucement et, avec autant de lenteur, il parvint à s'allonger. Hanzo retira ses vêtements à l'exception de son pantalon ; il sentit le regard de Jesse sur lui et le surpris entrain de regarder son bras gauche.

 **« Sacré tatouage !** S'exclama-t-il.

 **\- Dois-je prendre cela pour un compliment ou pour le contraire ?** Demanda le japonais.

 **\- Prends le comme tu veux, je le trouve impressionnant, c'est tout,** répondit McCree.

 **\- Merci…**

 **\- Tu te l'ai fait il y a longtemps ? »**

Hanzo ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle lui fit repenser à son passé et surtout à ses actes. En réponse, il resta muet et ignora le chasseur de primes. Ce dernier déclara alors :

 **« Je vois. On a chacun nos secrets, je comprends. Je pense que je vais roupiller un peu… »**

C'est sur ses paroles que McCree commença à s'endormir tandis que Hanzo ruminait toujours sur la question que le cowboy venait de lui poser à propos de son tatouage. Il était hors de question de lui révéler sa véritable identité. Le chasseur de primes refusait de lui dire quoique ce soit sur sa personne, il était donc évident qu'il ne lui révèle rien en retour. Néanmoins, ce qui inquiétait le plus Hanzo était la situation actuelle. Le fait de rester au même endroit trop longtemps mettait sa vie en danger, étant donné son statut de fugitif. Aussi, il ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver mêler aux affaires du cowboy, il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. De plus, il ignorait ce qu'il allait se passer dans le futur. Allait-il être obligé de s'allier à McCree et de ce fait, devenir plus que de simples inconnus ou bien, allaient-ils tout les deux repartir de leurs côtés, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? L'archer médita un moment sur cette question avant de s'endormir paisiblement...

* * *

 _A suivre …_

* * *

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !

Encore merci à _**Cao dreams in books**_ pour les conseils et surtout la correction !

A la revoyure !


End file.
